There's Nothing Like Soul Food
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: As an overworked firefighter, Edward seeks some nourishment from his new wife Bella.


**There's Nothing Like Soul Food**

**Word Count: 3,588**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: AH**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: As an overworked firefighter, Edward seeks some nourishment from his new wife Bella.**

* * *

I had prepared to leave the firehouse after one of the most grueling 24shifts that I've had since the summer started. The heat wave we were having in New York was almost unbearable and made the fires spread faster. Within my one shift, there were three house fires, and then one restaurant where a grease fire lead to fires in the adjacent two clothing stores. I was sore, exhausted, and drained.

I quickly showered. I'd do a decent wash when I got home, but right now I wanted to leave. I left my hair wet and dressed in my ripped Levi's and white undershirt. I stepped into my sneakers, grabbed my duffel bag, and headed out.

"Hey Edward, don't forget Jasper's bachelor party is tomorrow night," Emmett said as he lounged on the couch. He was the last bachelor out of the group so he was the one that took charge of the plans. I hadn't even been married 3 months yet, but he thought I had forgotten all about the single life.

"I won't," I said with a smirk and leave out. The early morning air hit my face and my wet hair. I felt my stomach growl as I walked down the block to the train station. I hoped that Bella had cooked something. Yes, we cooked at the firehouse, but it was nothing compared to my wife's cooking.

When an almost empty R train pulled into the station, I sat in one of the corner seats. I threw my duffel bag underneath the seat, and I knocked out not dreaming about anything in particular, just empty dreams until I heard the conductor say my stop was coming up. I opened my eyes, grabbed the bag, and walked to the door waiting for the train to stop.

The doors opened, and the sun was a little brighter in the sky as I left the station. I walked down the block toward our apartment. A few people were outside on their way to the city to work. I'm just glad I was on my way home.

I got to our home and as quiet as I could, unlocked the door. I placed my bag on top of the washing machine in the kitchen and kicked off my sneakers. The lights were all turned off, but the sun is started to peak through the curtains. They had carrots on them just like the curtains the Simpson's have in their kitchen; it was a housewarming gift from Emmett.

I went to the fridge and saw a plate already made for me. It was wrapped in Saran wrap, and it made me smile. I could get used to taken care of like this if this is what married life would be like. I placed the dish in the microwave. I walked quietly to the bathroom and flipped on the light.

I turned the shower on and started to undress leaving my clothes in a small pile on the floor. I jumped in and gave myself a good scrub down, letting the soap lather up thickly. Then I shampooed my hair as the water from the shower fell down on me. I closed my eyes and imagined how great it would be if Bella joined my in there, and I felt myself become hard.

The last time she joined me in the shower, I had her against the wall as the water sprayed all over us. I can watch water run down her dark skin all day long. And I love the wet slapping sounds our bodies make. I also loved the way our bodies looked together; the contrast was amazing.

When I got out, I sprayed the shower with Scrubbing Bubbles. I rubbed the towel over my hair quickly and then threw it around my waist. I walked barefoot down the hallway, back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate before the timer stopped and then made that annoying beeping noise.

I grabbed a fork from the counter and ate silently in the quiet. I love when she makes soul food, which was on Sundays. I was happy to be off this Monday to enjoy it. I dug into the smothered chicken and baked macaroni and cheese. Even the candy yams tasted so good. I found myself even more turned on as I finished the plate. I licked the plates slowly to get all the tasty goodness off. I never done this in front of her, but she was used to seeing me lick things.

And again, I remember the last time I went down on her. I would peak up to see the pleasure spread across her face as I held her soft thighs apart. I had had enough of the throbbing underneath my towel. I threw my plate in the sink; I needed her.

I went to the bedroom, and I saw her sleep in the bed, my wife. I sauntered to the bed a look at how beautiful her dark skin looked against the light blue sheets. She was lying on her side and faced the door as if she was waiting for me. Her eyes were closed though, probably on her 5th or 6th dream away from me.

I took off my towel and pulled back the sheets. My erection wanted to find his home immediately. The bed eased down as I got in and the sheets felt cool against my skin. I watched her face closely to see if she stirred, but she didn't.

I touched her slowly, running my hand up and down her side. She was wearing my old FDNY shirt from when we first got together. I slipped my hand up the shirt to lay her on her back. I felt that she wasn't wearing any panties, and it made me even more anxious. My heart sped up a little. It made the throbbing more intense, and my breathing picked up.

"Baby," I whispered as I kissed her face, and my fingers explored her body. She only sighed, still deep in sleep. I carefully crawled on top of her and found my spot right between her long legs. I gently stroked her slit with my finger. She wasn't wet like she normally was, but she was moist enough. Moist enough for what I wanted right now.

Slowly, I placed the tip of my cock at her entrance and pressed my way in. I watched her face for any reaction, but she barely moved. So I pressed a little harder in. It didn't matter how many times I was with her, every time is like the first time as I tried to push myself in her tiny hole.

I grunted to myself as I tried to ease myself into her warmth. "Bella baby," I moved her leg more open and thrust my way in. In that moment, her eyes flickered open, and she gazed up at me.

"Edward," she breathed out in her hoarse sleepy voice. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I covered her pouty lips with my mouth and kissed her. I quieted her down as I moved deeper inside of her. I heard her moan as I started to fill her up.

She arched her back as she wrapped her other leg around my back. At that moment, I placed all my body pressure down on her, leaned on only my elbows. I started to slowly grind into her.

"I missed you all morning, all day, all night, and all morning," I growled as I feel myself losing control as she got wetter. She purred in my ear as she wrapped her fingers through my damp hair. It sent me over the edge, and I found my hips bucked harder into her. I started to pant like an animal as I felt myself long for release.

"Oh yes", she purred. "Please," she sighed. I held her closer and continued to move into her. Unable to pace myself or hold back, I came instantly. She squeezed around my cock as I released inside of her, and I panted like an animal.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," I said out of breath as I gazed down at her face. She tried to catch her breath also as she smiled at me.

Almost immediately after that, I fell asleep with her arms and legs wrapped around me. It was almost like she was scared to lose me when we were asleep in bed. When I woke up, she wasn't by my side. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock it was after 5pm. I was still tired, but I didn't want to spend my whole day off in bed. When I was single, I could work 24hours and then sleep for 12 hours, but now I couldn't.

I got up from the bed, walked over to my dresser, and grabbed a pair of Calvin's. I realized that I didn't put on any after my shower. I threw on one of my old tee shirts as I left the room.

"Bella, where are you?" I yelled.

"In the living room babe," she squeaked. I walked to the living room, and she was polishing her toenails, talking on her cell.

"I have no idea Alice, you know Emmett is throwing it…well it'll be crazy…yeah I know," she said. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey I'll talk to you later, your brother is awake now…ok…bye," she said and hung up.

"Alice trying to get some info from you?"

"Yeah," she said as she rolled her eyes. "She thinks she can see into the future or something. Doesn't exactly trust Em's choice of party arrangements." She put the top on the tiny bottle and walked over to me. She threw her arms around my waist. "How's my favorite firefighter doing?"

I hugged her tightly spun her around a little and sat her on my lap. Right on top of my cock.

"I feel so beat. That last shift was horrible," I said. She nuzzled against me lovingly.

"I have something that might cheer you up."

"What's that?" she jumped off my lap and grabbed my hand. I followed her lead towards the kitchen.

"While you were sleeping I made this," she pointed to a pan that had foil on top. I smiled widely at her.

"Is that what I think it is?" I walked over to the counter. She moved back the foil and I saw that my favorite desert underneath.

"Peach cobbler, with extra cinnamon like you like," she cooed. I could feel my cock start to twitch in my boxers.

"You know what this does to me," I strode towards her and the pan. She giggled and handed me a spoon.

"Do you want a plate?" I shook my head no, dug into the thick toasted crust and hit the soft gooey inside. It was still warm as I brought it to my mouth. I groaned involuntarily as I was hit with the sweet and spicy flavor of it.

"I'm gonna be as big as a house if you keep cooking for me like this," I said as I went in for another spoonful.

"Not if we always burn it off," she told me with a twinkle in her eyes. I took another spoonful and placed it at her mouth. Instead of putting it inside I teased her lips with it.

"C'mon, give it to me," she said.

"I was waiting for you to say that," I feed her the cobbler. Then I placed the spoon down. And kiss her. Tasted the entire sweet syrupy peach flavor on her mouth. I grabbed her by her butt and lifted her up onto the counter.

"I wouldn't start that now, Edward," she said as she looked down at me.

"Why?"

"Esme called, she is going to come over," she pouted.

"So let's do it until she knocks on the door," I said as I separated her chocolate brown legs.

"Edward," she said. She was fake pouting, but she moved the pan over and slid back on the counter.

"Yes," I said as I unbuttoned her short shorts.

"There's some leftover peach slices in the fridge." I went to the fridge and grabbed the plate of cut peaches. She hopped off the counter and pulled off her short shorts. Then in a swift movement, she took off her tank top.

She's stood there in her pink panties. She wasn't wearing bra either. I stared at her breasts. Her nipples looked like Hershey kisses, and they are already perky.

"Take your hair down too," I whispered.

"No, I don't to mess it up before she comes," she walked to over me. I put the plate down and kissed her.

"Please," I held her bare bottom and pressed my cock against her.

"Um..." she said. "Ok," she quickly unpinned her wrapped hair as I threw off my boxers and shirt. We were standing in the middle of the kitchen completely nude.

"Come here," I said as I pulled her towards me. I grabbed her warm hand and led her to the table. She crawled on top the table giggling at me and I joined her.

I sat on the table and had her sit on top of me. Her thick black hair fell slightly past her shoulders.

I took a slice of peach and held it in my mouth. She bent over and placed her lips around the piece sticking out. Softly she grazed my lips, and she took a bite.

I chewed and swallowed my piece. It was sweet and tart. Grabbing another one, I took it and slowly squeezed it so the juice ran to my fingers and traced it down her neck. I could see the goosebumps form on her skin as I reached her breasts.

I tried to pace myself as I rubbed the peach juice around her around her breasts. I heard her sigh in a low voice, and I brought my mouth to them and tasted my favorite flavors.

"You're teasing me," she sighed.

"Oh am I?" I took another piece and dripped the juice down her belly. I watched has it makes it's way down to her pussy.

My cock, which had been throbbing with anticipation, got covered in the peach juice. She pushed me back on the table aggressively.

"My turn," she smiled. She glided her tongue down my stomach. Down my sore abs and softly kissed the tip of me. Then suddenly wrapped her warm mouth around me.

As much I wanted to watch, the feeling was so good. I closed my eyes. The feeling sent a heated chill through me.

I opened my eyes when I didn't feel her. She straddled my lap again and guided me into her. She cooed as she took all of me inside once again.

I started my hands up thighs to her hips as I bucked into her. She placed her dark hands covered in peach juice over my pale ones. Then she started to ride me in a slow pace.

I stared at her as she grips my hands tighter. I already knew she wanted me to move harder. So I did and she threw her head back.

"Mmm," she said.

"You're so gorgeous," I growl. I breathed harder, and I could feel myself start to sweat. "Oh you love my white cock don't you," I grunted.

"Yes. Yes, yes," she moaned over and over.

I heard the doorbell ring, but I kept going. I held her in place and continued to pump into her. My fingers dug into her as the doorbell rang again.

"Ooh," she moaned.

"Yes," I growled, and I felt myself about to come.

Then there was knocking on the door. My heart is pounded, and I sit up and wrapped her legs around me.

"Just a minute!" I shouted. She wrapped her arms around me, and I moved her over to the fridge. Leaning her against it, I moved deeper into her. Her nails dug into my shoulder.

"Edward," she moaned as I felt her body shake with pleasure. I bit her neck suddenly as I felt my cock explode with so much force.

I lost my balance, and we fell on the linoleum floor out of breath and sweating. The knocking at the door started again as we started to kiss each other. I sucked at her lips as I held her face.

"Edward? Is everything ok?" I heard my mom's voice call from outside.

"This isn't over," I said as I get up. She smiled as she grabbed my hand to lift her up. I hugged her one more time kissed her forehead.

"You distract her while I clean up this mess," she said nervously. I grabbed her for another kiss before I threw back on my boxers. I ran to the bedroom and grabbed my basketball shorts. Quickly I headed to the front door. My heart had still been going a mile a minute as I opened it.

"I've been out here forever? Is everything alright Edward?" said my mom.

"Yes, everything is alright." Trying to catch my breath, I smiled at her.

"You're face looks flush," she said as she touched my cheek.

"I'm fine," I repeat.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" she said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! Come in mom!" I said loud enough for Bella to hear. I held the door more open for her. She came in.

"It's about time," she huffed. I led her to the living room passed by the kitchen. Bella was fully dressed now and fixing the table back up.

"Hi Esme!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Isabella," she said looking at the two of us.

"I'll be with you guys in a moment," she squeaked nervously as she rushed out the kitchen. My mom stared at me tilting her head, and I smiled.

"Have a seat by the TV mom." She sat down and stared at me. I felt my face turn red.

Then she smirked at me. My mother knew enough about me to know what just happened without me saying anything. Any awkward conversation or questioning was automatically avoided.

Bella came in the living room smiling, her hair neatly combed. "Would you like something to drink Esme?"

"Sure. Some water would be nice." Bella nodded.

"What about you babe?" she asked me.

"I'll take a water too."

"So," my mom began with a slight smile "I spoke to your sister, and she'd like if you played the song for her first dance."

"I thought she had a DJ," I said as I plopped on the couch.

"No, she wants live music Edward," she raised her eyebrows.

"On the piano?"

"Yes."

"Mom, I don't do recitals anymore...I can't. Just tell Alice no," I ran my hand threw my hair and shook my head no.

"Tell Alice no to what?" asked Bella as she brought in our drinks.

"He won't play at her wedding," she whined.

"Aw. Why not?" she said as she sat next to me.

"I don't do that anymore...I haven't in so long...I," I tried to think of more excuses as I gulped down the water.

"It's not like I'm asking you to go to Dullard all over again. I wish you never dropped out," my mom rolled her eyes.

"I dropped out because 9/11 happened, and I wanted to help my city the best way I could. Sitting behind ivory keys playing Debussy wasn't going to do that," I hissed. Bella placed her small brown hand on my arm. She softly rubbed the hairs with her fingertips.

"I know Edward. You, Emmett, and Jasper had to be heroes, but that doesn't change the natural talent you have," my mom sipped the water and stared at me.

"It's just one song, and I'd love to hear you play again," said Bella lovingly. I looked at her and then my mom.

"What song?" I said defeated.

" 'The First Time Ever I saw Your Face'. She said Jasper sang it to her once on karaoke, and she loved it," she smiled because she knew that she'd won.

"Why is it every time you come to Brooklyn you want me to do something?"

"Because I only come to Brooklyn for serious matters," she sipped her water as her cell started to ring.

"Who's that?" I said.

"It's your father. He sent me a message," she looked at the screen on her Blackberry and smiled.

"You guys are texting now?" I laughed. I heard Bella giggle.

"Yes this BBM thing. We have tickets to see South Pacific tonight. I should be journeying home," she sighed.

"It is a journey from Brooklyn to the Upper East Side," I smirked. She got up and smiled at us.

"Isabella, don't let him have his way all the time," she kissed her cheek.

"I don't Esme, trust me," Bella said with a smile. I led my mom to the door.

"Don't wear the poor girl out. You'll scare her away," she had a slight smirk. " I love her and her cooking too much."

"Mom," I felt a smile spread on my face.

"See you at the wedding," she hugged me. I hugged her back and watched her descend the stairs. I closed the door.

"Bella," I called. She came to the front, her hips swayed as she walked.

"Yeah?"

"I told you it wasn't over yet," I said as I pulled her close to me.


End file.
